CaMbIo De CoRaZoN
by ANoNyMoUsMoOn . . . Constantly Ignoring
Summary: psss bn es una historia que narra, la vida de estudiantes de los TT, haciendo cambios en la personalidad de los personajes... espero que les guste nos vemos. y RR para continuacion


CaMbIo De CoRaZoN

Universo alterno

Capitulo 1

"el final y el inicio de todo"

Datos de importancia:

"pensamientos"

-hablan-

(Notas mías)

Todo lo demás esta normal

Teen titans no me pertenece, solo los pido prestados para protagonizar mi historia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mañana de un día lluvioso, una chica de 18 años aproximada mente, se encontraba discutiendo con su reflejo:

Chica.- Ahhh! Ya basta, te dije que me dejas en paz, no me importa si no me veo como tu esperas ya que nunca lo he hecho. ¬¬

Reflejo.- Vamos! Es que no entiendes que no te vas a morir si te arreglas, por una vez en tu vida. Vamos es una gran oportunidad, y ya me cansaste con tu imagen de chica dark-solitaria, sabiendo que no lo eres…

Cuando la chica escucho lo dicho por su reflejo, bajo la cabeza en forma de que estuviera recordando algo triste; cuando levanto la cabeza se pudo notar una lágrima recorriendo su linda cara.

sabes tienes razón en eso, pero aunque tu eres mi reflejo no conoces nada de mi… aparte no tengo una bn razón para… (decía con mucha amargura hasta que fue interrumpida)

por que tu nunca me lo permitiste por si no te acuerdas… (el reflejo tmb bajo la cabeza)… sabes, esto lo hago para que tu no sufras, aunque somos una misma persona… pero actuamos como si fuéramos 2 distintas. Y parece como su yo… tu, las dos no fuéramos una razón suficiente para verte radiante y linda como en verdad eres, no como lo que aparentas ser… Raven que opinas, ¿te animas?

La chica (raven) guardo silenció por unos segundos.

esta bn, tu ganas y aparte tu tienes razón… a y gracias

¿eh? ¿por que?

Por recordarme que no estoy sola…

Vamos sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí, aunque no quieras (XD)

Bueno en fin ya que me convenciste me tengo que arreglar… haber cuanto tiempo me queda… ahhhh! Que ya es muy tarde no me va a dar tiempo… sabes que odio llegar tarde y por eso mejor me voy así…

¿Qué? Tu no loca te vas, así no vas a ninguna parte, ya tengo planes para ti… Y no te preocupes que no llegaras tarde llegaras justo a tiempo, ya lo tengo planeado, así que ve y vistete con la ropa que esta en mi cajón y ahorita qué salga. Te arreglo por que tu no sabes… mmm… que esperas aprisa!

Esta bn, no te enojes ya voy.

Justo en el momento que raven se me te en el baño para cambiarse de ropa, el reflejo de raven detuvo el tiempo, dejando a ella y a raven las únicas personas con movimiento.

Mientras tanto antes de que el tiempo se detuviera, nos encontramos en otro departamento de la ciudad donde se veía a dos chicas hablando.

oye, tu que opinas de este conjunto, tu crees que logre conquistar a robin?

siempre lo haces por que no lo deberías de hacer esta ocasión que te preparase mas, y aparte de que eres la mas bonita y arreglada de toda la escuela, y ese conjunto te que da de maravilla, star.

Por si se lo preguntan, star trae una minifalda de mezclilla, y un top morada con un generoso escote. (Luego les explicaré mi punto).

pues gracias jinx, y tengo que decirte que tu tampoco te ves nada mal para cy…

ahhh! Ya basta que me haces sonrojar, pero ya que tienes razón… oye no crees que ya es hora de llamarle a los chicos para que vengan por nosotras, ya sabes que siempre llegamos puntuales jajaja.

Si tienes razón, les voy a marcar en este instante.

Star saca su celular y marca un número. Y se escucha como contestan al otro lado del teléfono. (Solo se vera lo que contesta star)

¿robin?... si soy yo star, solo te avisaba que ya estamos listas y pueden venir por nosotras… o los esperamos en 5 minutos.

Star cuelga y nos encontramos con el chico que estaba del otro lado de teléfono. (robin con bb y cy en un convertible negro)

Robin.- chicos ya es la hora… ¿ya están listos para el ultimo día de su preparatoria!

Claro como piensa que no lo estamos vdd logan (creo que hubo un fic en donde le decían así al BB si estoy en un error por favor háganmelo saber).

Obvio que si nuestro pequeño amigo cyborg ( miren aquí cyborg no es el nombre sino es un apodo que luego les explico)

muy bn entonces vamos por las chicas que nos están esperando.

No es justo viejo ustedes 2 ya tienen pareja para el baile y yo sin pretendientes para esa cosa.

- No desesperes logan ya veras que lo lograras hoy. (Otro detalle aquí BB no tiene piel verde, es un chico norma mmm solo que con cabello verde)

Después de esto los chicos llegaron con star y jinx para llegar ala escuela sin ningún problema, y fue así, prácticamente a no ser por una garra hecha con energía negra que sujeto las mochilas de todos, en pocas palabras quitándoselas sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

En eso llegan al salón justo a tiempo como siempre ya que eran las 8:00. Y en eso nuestros amigos se ponen a platicar, ene este momento suena el timbre eso significa que el Prof. esta apunto de entrar al salón, y en ese instante se detiene el tiempo.

Mientras con raven

Raven.- ahh! Ya me canse llevo como mas de una hora arreglándome, que tanto haces, aunque ya que ya llegue tarde y tmp me dejas ver como estoy quedando.

Reflejo.- raven mira no llevas ni un minuto arreglándote y si no me crees mira tu reloj y aparte espera que termine para ver.

Seguido de esto raven revisa el reloj que su reflejo hizo que usara y se dio cuenta que no se movía el reloj estaba paralizado.

Raven.- no me digas que otra vez usaste nuestros poderes para detener el tiempo?...

Reflejo.- tú dijiste que no querías llegar tarde y pss no lo harás, como puedes ver.

Raven.- tienes una mente diabólica… pero me agrada tu plan XD.

Reflejo.- bueno ya termine.

En eso raven se para de la silla donde estaba y se dirige a un espejo de cuerpo completo, el espejo se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando raven llega y logra dar un vistazo en su espejo, queda en shock y se le volvieron cristalinos los ojos.

(bueno si quieren saber como esta vestida, trae un pantalón de mezclilla negro que se ajusta a su figura, unas botas negras de tacón alto adornadas con ciprés, y una blusa de una sola manga larga y la otra un tirante grueso, y era de color negro con detalles de flores secas con color rojo. Y de accesorios traía un reloj de los anchos que parecen muñequeras de color negro, y estaba maquillada de los ojos con una sombra roja y delineado por abajo con negro pero no muy marcado apenas se notaba y brillo en sus labios. Su peinado es una media cola hecha con los palos para el cabello dejando unos mechones caer en su rostro.)

Reflejo.- que no te gusto… creo que fue una mala idea después de todo, si quieres puedes irte como estabas e un principio- todo esto lo dijo con una especie de tristeza.

Raven.- no… no es eso realmente me gusto mucho como me veo hiciste un gran cambio con migo… solo que me recordaste cosas de cuando no separamos, que según yo me había desecho de ellas y que tu reviviste… sabes… aparte de todo esto… gracias… gracias a ti podré abrir y crear un nuevo capitulo de mi vida de una sola ves gracias.- esto ultimo lo dijo con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que adorno su rostro por un momento.

Raven.- bueno ya me voy, me voy en mi moto.- acto seguido raven con sus poderes hizo alcanzar las llaves de su transporte.

Relejo.- o.O! pensé que ya no ibas a usar ni esa cosa ni tus poderes… n.n me alegro que ya lo superaras.

Raven.- tu tienes razón era algo que tenia que pasar, aaaa y por cierto tu vienes conmigo que ya me voy y necesitare tu ayuda "algo me lo dice que si te necesitare".

Después de esto raven con su reflejo de conciencia salio de su departamento para dirigirse a su moto y de ahí a su escuela, siendo tele transportada con sus poderes. Cuando llego todo aun seguía congelado. Después de acomodar su moto se quito el casco y pudo apreciar que no había ninguna persona fuera, ya todos estaban adentro por que acababan de empezar las clases pero como siempre los maestros llegan un poco tarde. En fin decidió caminar sin ninguna prisa, agarro su mochila junto con una sombrilla (paraguas) q combinaba con su blusa (estaba lloviendo y seria ilógico que llegara seca y sin algo que la cubriera) De pronto llego a su salón y encontró a su Prof. como medio metro del salón y le dio gracia ver que al fin y al cabo llegaría a tiempo.

Antes de entrar al salón se preparo respirando profundo y justo cuando toco la puesta y la deslizo para entrar al salón, el tiempo dentro de salón regreso y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. La hermosa chica que acababa de entrar y se dirigía con una expresión seria y un caminar elegante a su respectivo asiento; en el instante que se sentó el profesor entra al salón.

Prof.- hola muchachos ya se que es su ultimo día pero no crean que los dejare descansar.

pero profesor slade! Por que nos hace esto!

Slade.- miren ustedes no han hecho algo bueno para que yo considere dejarlos descansar… aunque si lo pienso bn la única persona que podría ayudarles con esto vendría siendo su compañera raven, ya que es la presidenta de la clase- "no se como me toco ser responsable de ente grupo… lo unico bueno es que ya no los voy a ver"- señorita raven usted que opina…

Star.- ja si le pregunto a ella ya estuvo que va a decir que trabajemos.- dijo esto en forma de susurro.

Raven.- usted sabe muy bn que tampoco tengo nd bueno que puedo tomar de referencia- se quedo callada un momento- pero le voy a decir que como estudiante no nos haría mal el descanso, pero… como presidenta voy a dejar que usted elija.

Star.- "genial lo sabia, lo arruino todo!"

Slade.- mmm ya veo señorita raven, y por lo que me ha dicho, pienso y voy a concederles su descanso…

Grupo.- si!

Salde.- … cuando terminen un ensayo de lo que vivieron en este ciclo de su vida.

Grupo.- ah! No!

Salde.- háganlo o los reporto!-

Con eso el grupo se puso a trabajar, con excepción de un grupito de 5 personas, que tenían cara de desconcierto. Por supuesto nuestros amigos eran, robin, cyborg, BB, star, y jinx.

Slade.- y a ustedes 5 que les pasa, por que no estan trabajando?

Los 5.- ahh… lo que pasa… es que…

Slade.- como piensan trabajar si sus cosas… todos a la dirección!

Star.- pero Prof. Por dios esto fue un arreglo en mi contra me robaron mis cosas!- esto lo dijo sonando lo mas fresa que se puede.

Slade.- no hay peor que valga, así que ala dirección…- los 5 ya estaban por la puerta-… pero serán acompañados por su compañera raven, ya que tienen reputación de zorreros.

Para esto los 6 tenían cara O.o.

Raven.- esta bn, a y por cierto… tome- dándole una hoja- ya termine.

Enseguida de eso se dirigió con sus compañeros.

Raven.- ya vamonos.- sonando lo más fría posible.

Cyborg.- ¿raven, puedo hablar un segundo con tigo?- esto lo dijo en una vos que apenas raven escucho.

claro- respondió de l misma manera.

Y salieron caminando y esperaron que los otros 4 se adelantaran para poder hablar bn.

Raven.- ¿Qué me querías decir? Carlos (ese va a ser su nombre)

Cyborg.- que por que ese cambio, no e por que te veas fea, sino mas bn todo lo contrario, y hojala que lo que estoy pensando sea solo mi suposición, pero piensa bn lo que vayas a hacer, puedes lastimar a alguien, o a ti misma otra bis, solo cuida lo que haces, por favor, si pequeña hermanita n.n

Raven.- tú sabes que si lo haré, y no te preocupes yo solo quiero encontrar la felicidad y gracias por todo.

(Raven y cyborg van a ser hermanastros, próximamente la historia)

Cuando terminaron su pequeña charla fueron con los demás utilizando los poderes de raven. Cuando llegaron con los demás ninguno se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de ellos, de todas maneras siguieron caminando.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del director, ninguno de ellos querían ser los que tocara la puerta… Como raven estaba un poco harta decidió entrar para avisarle a la secretaria para que los dejara ver al director. Y a si fue en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta de la dirección. Raven dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta y la abrió cuando escucho el pasen del interior. Justo cuando entraron el director los saludo…

Director.- buenos días, y ahora me pueden decir que hicieron?- viendo a cada uno de los presentes, cuando se percato de raven- ¿oh? Por lo que veo hay una cara nueva en su grupo… mmm y por lo que puedo juzgar por su apariencia no dudo que pronto le quiten el puesto de líder señorita Fire…

Star.- disculpe señor T, pero ella no es parte de nuestro grupo…- es interrumpida

Raven.- es verdad yo solo fui la encargada de traerlos y ya están así que me retiro señor…

Director.- Trigon – completando la oración de raven- solo que a estos jóvenes les justa llamarme señor T ¬.¬, y disculpe señorita cual es su nombre?

Raven.- Raven de Calixto, y con su permiso me retiro.- enseguida de esto raven salio de la puerta, pero con esto dejo al dire muy pensativo.

Trigon.- mmm de calixto… en fin, ahora voy con ustedes, son los únicos a los que se les ocurre estar castigados el ultimo ya y por eso… no podrán asistir al baile de despedida anoche…

Todos.- O.O QUE! Noo! Por favor no haga eso… no es justo!

Trigon.- amenos que…

Bn aki esta mi primer capitulo espero que les guste y bn acepto criticas positivas, negativas, constructivas y destructivas lo que sea, opiniones, la verdad esto de repente se me ocurrió y no se me agrado la idea a y aquí unos datos de posibles dudas.

star es una puta que odia a raven

luego cuento la historia de raven cyborg

slade es el profe de literatura y es una persona normal de tes blanca pelo negro de unos 35 años y usa gafas

trigon es el dire pero no el padre de raven y es de piel blanca, pelo plateado y ojos miel.

BB tmb es normal solo un poco extravagante por su cabello verde y orejar un poco puntiagudas.

Si tienen otras dudad díganmelo nos vemos chiao! Aaa y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, no me gusta la ortografía. A y si me pueden avisar sobre el nombre de BB, haber si de vdd es logan. Gracias!


End file.
